Crimson Loving
by SiaE
Summary: We all know Shishio's love for hot springs , he would do "anything" to go enjoy himself there. How about when he decides to go in the best newish complex Hot springs in Japan , secretive only for yakuza and bad guys like himself ? How about when the crew decides to join him , will this trip be that peacefuul as Yumi thought ? Taking place shortly after Master of Flames.
1. Chapter 1

We all know Shishio's love for hot springs , he would do "anything" to go enjoy himself there. How about when he decides to go in the best newish complex Hot springs I Japan , secretive only for yakuza and bad guys like himself ? How about when the crew decides to join him , will this trip be that peacefuul as Yumi thought ?

Taking place ( my imagination ofc) after the Master of Flames Manga.

Humor , tears are yet to come ….. Enjoy !

 **Ruroken does not belong to me ! All its story and characters belong to Watsuki sama . I am just someone too much in love with Shishio and Yumi , purely my imagination , I try not to offend anyone.**

 **I hope you enjoy this mini story I am writing , I will make sure to update lots. I thought of writing some story about how Yumi and Shishio fell really in love and became as passionate as we know them today . The manga was a masterpiece , but we did not get much of what happened later , since it was an only 2 part story .**

 **Sorry for my English anyone , it is not my first language.**

 **Now to the story.**

* * *

Soujiro inhaled deeply the fresh air of the mountains . It was only early in the morning , watery air formed small curtains of mist , but nether less the sun shined perfectly in the high blue sky . The forest had just begun moving in it's own as a few chirps could be heard from afar.

Moving his head around the young Seta looked in front of him.

His master , Shishio Makoto sat deeply in thoughts while reading a few papers Houji had given him early in the morning . Everything had to be prepared perfectly , as taking Japan was no game , and Shishio needed to be perfectly ready in each plan he would create.

Speaking of Houji , the brains of the management to the cause , was sat near his Lord , eyes closed , he seemed as he was sleeping shortly , but sleeping for him was too much of a luxury , as he also like his master had a lot of things going inside his head.

The only person who was enjoying the nature as much as Soujiro , was the woman beside him. Yumi Komagata by no means , refused to not enjoy the scenery before her. Having the honor to witness the early mornings , purely free was sure a dream come true to her. But since the hour they began the journey she herself had not spoken a word.

Too tired , interested , shy ?

She could only guess , but by no means she wanted to stay quiet , on the contrary all her life she had been mastering the art of communication with men , strangely enough living for 3 weeks with the bandaged hitokiri , she had not felt courageous enough to speak to him all the feeling in her heart.

A glance at his strong form she felt her cheeks heated . Closing her eyes and moving her head through the window of the carriage she shamed herself . For heavens sake she had been with men before , in all types of ways and yet…

Yet… Something about the burned warrior fascinated her beyond words , but it felt her so insecure about her presence.

The great Hana Homura , whose presence shone brightly the room much more of any politician of the non Meiji she had attended . But this time it was purely different.

Yumi had never felt anything about her clients , ever. Somehow Shishio Makoto , had opened some doors inside her that had begun to shone light in her all being . It frightened and excited her to the core. They had now a mutual understanding , comparing to the first week of their first meeting together , which started not very pleasurable to both parties.

It was a clear voice that awakened her from her thoughts.

" Miss Yumi , are you ok ?"

" What …"

Soujiro , with his always plasted smile on his face looked at her with pure curiosity " I have been calling you for the past time , but you weren't hearing me , are you feeling ok ? "

" I am fine , just a bit sleepy …"

" Have you not slept well ?" a rough voice asked in advance

Yumi turned to face the man before her , surprised by his interest . Shishio had been very polite to her , but not always interested by petty things . They shared the same room . As for same bed , well it was another story.

" Its not that , my body is still a late sleeper , in the brothel I usually woke up after lunch time , for my daily duties that is "

Shishio chuckled a bit , his crimson eyes eyeing her carefully " This trip will change some of your routines as well will help you relax your mind , you are not an oiran anymore "

Yeah , she remember those words , the first words that he had warmed her heart with. Still it felt , like she was still there. Being ignored , was not something Yumi was used to. It felt like she was in the middle of the road , neither Oiran nor woman. He flirted with that smug smirk of his , which drove her insane with anger and lust at the same time. A few kisses had done their work too , but , each time she had wanted to take things further , he had refused to continue .

And she had let things like that for a bit , just to learn how his mind worked.

When Shishio had told her two days before to prepare for going to a hot spring inn , she had been taken a bit . How could they , people scorned by the government , enjoy public places as normal people.

As reading her mind he had said it was a place built only for yakuza members , actually the government knew of its existence but made no approach whatsoever , after all mafia and government usually worked as one in many occasions .

Yumi still had not been convinced, she would only see what kind of people went there . And maybe she would enjoy herself …. At times like these Yumi missed Hanabi dearly…

Looking back at Shishio she could only whisper " I hope so…"

He wasted just a few seconds to stare at the ex oiran , before returning his attention at work .

Silence ruled the whole carriage as Soujiro for usual , took the matter to break the ice.

" Soo Master Shishio , what kind of people go to this inn ?"

Looking at the young tenken he gave a small smile " Yakuza leaders , ex hitokiris , prostitutes , killers , corrupted individuals , who enjoy the freedom of being impure once in a while , but it also built in one of the best parts of outside of Osaka . In one part is the inn , surrounded of many hot springs coming from the heat of Mount Fuji , the other part if you walk for a few minutes you can find a small part of land touched by the sea . Mountains and sea surrounding you in a very good made of business is the best you can ever see Soujiro.

" I see now , I am sure to enjoy these days fully "

Houji woke up from his thoughtful dreaming and turned to look at Shishio " Still Sir I think you should reconsider on taking the Juppon Gatana with us the days after , it might be a spot as you say , but still attracting too much attention is not good for our plans.

Turning his attention to the man next to him Shishio just smirked " Don't worry too much Houji , only the few that are still in the base will be coming , meaning only Chou , Kamatari and Anji should be coming after finishing their assignments.

Now this was news to Yumi . The cross dresser that always bore hate in his eyes when looking at Yumi , would be coming too. Perfect !

Looking at Yumi's not too happy face Shishio thought of amusing the situation more as he said

'' Well do not worry , **we** will be having our own suite "

" Is this supposed to make me more happy ?"

" You choose "

Yumi semi-glared at him . He enjoyed too much playing with her mind , maybe she would play his , by her means.

" I don't know , after all it in only sleeping , so I don't see much more …"

Shishio chuckled a bit and closed his eyes to open them again " Well you don't have anything else to offer beside sleep "

Now that was it . Was he mocking her female abilities . She had been the woman half of Japan had lusted for . And this man , with that appearance dared to make fun of her ?

" Its fine because , my offerings go to men that are really made of , men that deserve me "

Soujiro turned heads in each direction to hear their words , smiling even more , if possibly . Houji just sighed , for the inappropriate direction this conversation went so decided to end it my coughing lodly to get the couple's attention .

" Lord Shishio , we are here "

He smirked as felt the carriage stopped in front of a marvelous property . Opened the door himself he went to the part Yumi was seated opening her door.

She just looked at him , lavender crushing to crimson . Taking her hand in his he helped her out of the carriage.

" Now we'll see who deserves the other "

* * *

 **I will update hours later**

 **Please review and comment , I would really love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soo here is the second chapter !

Hope you enjoy , as things will be going down soon ;).

 **Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me , this Is purely my imagination.**

* * *

2\. The Beginning

Yumi was impressed , to say the least .

Aside from the many maids that came to take all their belongings , she could also see that this inn was bigger in rooms , hot springs and surroundings . The carriage was taken in another compartment near the entrance , and as Yumi could see other workers had the duty to take care for this part.

Turning around she could see a rather cheerful young man talking to Shishio .

" I am glad to see your trip was safe Lord Shishio "

" Hmm , I see that this place has been managed well Kamishiro "

The so called man just broadened his smile more , bowing to him " Of course , only the best for you I can assure , I have even prepared parts in the inn that will be only in your personal use , rooms , dinning place as well as the outer back hot springs , only for your individual service "

Shishio grinned , seeming pleased he came forward to take Yumi by his hand and giving to her a look before turning the attention again to the inn's owner yet again.

" Oh my , you didn't tell me Lord Shishio , what an exquisite beauty she is … "

Shishio's bloody eyes glimmed " Just don't get any idea …"

" I wouldn't dear my lord , any woman in your company is off limits …."

" Good…"

Yumi who strangely enough had lost her voice just heard the comments concerning her.

" The reputation she has does her justice indeed …"

" Enough talk , she isn't a courtesan anymore , so show us our rooms before I make a murdering scene in front of your little nice business "

Terrified , Kamishiro just bowed his head in terror " Please I mean no harm my sir , of course … please this way…."

Yumi still felt the hand of Shishio pressed against her palm . Looking to his direction he was looking dead serious , no expression what so ever , but she herself allowed a small smile grace her face.

Sometimes she really had a hard time understanding this new man in her life …. But still it made her feel safe … something she had not had since forever.

The ironical part was that because of this man , she had been in that kind of situation …. True murdering her family , you would think Yumi Komagata was a crazy woman , thinking of how she wanted to gain Shishio Makoto's feelings , but she also knew ….

Those words….

" _If you are strong you live , if you are weak you die …. This is the absolute law of this world"_

Yumi knew that in that moment , she was no challenge for him . She could have tried killing him … What would she gain ? Being killed brutally .

But still , the hitokiri had been also her salvation from Yoshiwara . If he had wanted he could have let her in that hellish place , not caring of compensating her at all. After all since when Shishio Makoto had cared for whom he killed or not ?

And then … The part when she had heard those so much kind words from his strong voice … it had made her heart race like crazy… No man ever had had any impact on her , with sole words only.

" _No … not the name for which you were a courtesan …The name by which you are a_ _ **Woman**_ _"_

Closing her gem like eyes and smiling again to herself she had been happy , a man , had said that she was a woman ! A human being ! She **mattered .**

And then , that sudden kiss….

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted by a sound of a door opening showing her to a huge room , beautifully adorned .

The inn master could only smile at the couple showing the way to enter in as explained

" This is the biggest room in the house , it is made in Japanese basics since you ordered your preference over traditional style , the showering room still is more of a modern style since is more relaxing and practical , you will find all facilities inside ….

Moving to open more the windows Shishio and Yumi were presented with a wonderful scenery , with welcomed all the warm light inside the large room. The sun rays touched the tatami giving its usual warm brown color a golden complex.

" Also all the meals will be served as you please in this room , for you and your other men in their individual placing , drinks for you like , Foreign or Japanese , each style you most wish for . A tray of fresh bandages will be in your use , shall I send a girl to do this ? "

" It does not matter , I can do it myself , as for the bed ? You told me that eastern ones were out of order around here ? " while asking Shishio never lost his hand on Yumi's looking around each part of the room.

Shaking his hands nervously Kamishiro only replied courtly " My lord , you yourself asked for a traditional based room , we usually don't take these kinds of furniture for our inn , is the futon out of discussion ? "

Letting Yumi he sat on the cushions near the window seat giving the man full facial expression he just shook his head " No it's alright , you have done fine , you may leave my sight for now " before turning full attention on the forest sight .

" Please do ask for anything , My Lord , My Lady … I shall take my leave …"

The door was closed immediately leaving the hitokiri and the ex oiran in full dead silence .

Since Shishio has started his secret silenced thoughts again , Yumi decided to give a full tour to the room she would be staying a week . It was very comfortable , luxurious in its own means , but nether less beautiful and neat . Seeing as their personal belongings had already put in their places , she passed through a door on the other side of the room . The large wooden door , which surprised her a bit , being used with usual Japanese style , revealed a very large and bright bathroom .

A large light pink marble mirror invaded the biggest part of the facial wall , the mirror itself was kilometric , showing all corners of the bathroom . Different brushes , toils , shampoos with exotics colors , creams and other sanitarian facilities held their places in each crystal shelf.

In front of the mirror a same large white bathtub rested in the glassy space. Yumi knew these type of things existed , still she found them a bit uncomfortable , she always thought of them as a suffocating hot spring container . Even the watering process was different , with a simple mechanism you could save as much hot water as you desired .

Taking a deep breath she felt the aroma of white camellias and lavender invade her nostrils . It felt so much like an old perfume she had used , years ago when she was still a teenager.

" Liking the place ?"

Turning her back she felt Shishio's fiery gaze looking down upon here . He had something in mind.

" It is a very nice place , I thank you for taking me with you "

Before she could bow her head his gloved hand took her chin softly , so they glances would crash

Just a few millimeters away , he could feel her beginning agitated breath touching his warm skin , seeing her a bit parted red lips inhaling each second passing .

" I told you , I would keep you with me in each moment passing , you shall never leave my side …"

Before Yumi could have her say , Shishio's burning lips kissed her with so much passion she thought she was going to burst . It wasn't like the usual kind kissed he had given since the first one . It screamed need and passion and she could not help but to give herself more into that kiss.

Feeling his tongue invading her space she crashed her , showing that he was not the always to command , showing that she needed this , she wanted this…

Yumi felt Shishio's hand warming inside her naked shoulders down the back . Feeling her legs as delicate as jelly , she moaned inside his mouth closing her eyes in pleasure .

Shishio could not help but chuckle a bit breaking the kiss.

" What is it …"

Shishio was taken by the question " What is what ?"

Moving away surprising Shishio and herself too Yumi flashed as she asked again " Why is there to laugh about ?"

" Ha , you are dying to have me , is that , I have never heard your _pleasuring screams_ until now , so it was a first for me , and just for a kiss…"

 **That smudging bastard !**

" You were the one kissing me ! How dare you …"

" Yes I dare , you are dying to have me inside …"

Yumi just glared harder " You bastard….i think it is the total opposite reading the way you couldn't keep your hands to yourself ! "

" I bet you were done before we even started …"

" AGH ! I shall …"

Taking her in a strong embrace he only smirked more " What Yumi … what shall you do …"

" What the hell you want from me ?!"

" Me ? Nothing ?"

Yumi just sounded more desperate " Than why are you confusing me ?"

" You were the one who ruined the mood !"

Moving away from him she faced him fiercely " At least , I am not ruining everything ! After all you were the one you said you would never sleep with a woman you had paid for "

With these words she left the room , leaving a more confused than ever Shishio.

" _Women"_

* * *

 **Hellooo , I am back with the second one ! I hope this story is not too boring , since I did not get any review , but I am still a working process . The story will now officially begin as I predicted to.**

 **Our couple are being feisty , no worries , I will make changes to that XD.**

 **I have still not decided if I will change the rating of this story . Do tell me if you would want a change ! I hope to see you next time , since I will update again tomorrow !**


	3. Chapter 3

On with the third chapter !

I am truly excited , I cannot wait to give in more with this story . This chapter will have mixed thoughts and as well tiny bits of humor.

 **Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me ! The story and its characters are purely creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki .**

If Yumi would have been told months ago , that a man would have come and resisted her charms , not wanting to sleep with her at all , she would surely had laughed.

It wasn't the fact that she enjoying giving that kind of service to her clients , in fact she loathed herself most of her time , but she knew what kind of effect she had on men . Different very important individuals had almost killed to have her ,she saw the gleams in their eyes , they way they swept her feet , just to have her attention . Anyone wanted her ….

Except **ONE !**

 **MAKOTO SHISHIO** , turned to be not only an arrogant idiot ,cold blooded killer , but overall an impossible man to deal with. Yumi couldn't understand what her thought , wanted , said.

He was above her any hypothesis , any thought , but still sometimes so much in her heart. She was afraid , yes , not from him , but , from the big role he was playing in her new life and as well scared of the place he was carving deeply in her might.

But he also was playing a game with her dignity . Shishio did not think of her as mighty as she was , or more correctly put , he underestimated her .

Yumi smiled thinking everything through .

Maybe , maybe , it was time to awake some senses to the all knowing hitokiri.

* * *

It had passed 15 minutes and Shishio hadn't moved any inches from the seat he was on. Too thoughtful to say , too quiet to think . He was feeling kinda turbulent . It was strange really , he stopping his thoughts on Japan , and spending so much energy on thoughts about a woman.

True , **Yumi Komagata ,** was different from any other woman he had known. And in a good sense.

She in a way amused him , very much , so fiery and decisive , beautiful in a passionate way , she was too beautiful …

Taking a deep breath and moving his sight towards the sunny balcony he felt strangely In piece. He never felt , ever , peacefully or warm…

True , Shishio had never met any woman as Yumi was . Something so fascinating about her made him too much attached … He had doubts , couldn't think clear , he worried about her , wanted her to be near him all the times and each time he would catch a glance from her he felt his words die on his throat,

Closing his eyes , he just sighed more.

What had he thought when he bought her contract ?

Why had he done that ?

Shishio Makoto had never been a man that felt responsible or in debt when he did his killings . He was the strongest , it was only normal he would kill them…

And yet her felt something watching her slipping those words of her red lips. He had bought her marriage contract , had taken Yumi with him , had kissed her…

That first kiss… Strangely enough the man that had started going after his desires since 13 years old had felt as kissing for the first time … It had felt so right …

Since a young age Shishio had chased after girls , females , each one of them had given themselves to him. No one had managed to resist his looks and charm of those time. He had taken so much of them just of sheer of personal pleasure , but he hadn't particularly cared about them In any sense . All had wanted him and he had had his fun.

But with this one , he was so reserved . It wasn't he hadn't had any relationship even after his burning , were fewer of course , but with Yumi he didn't want to touch her…

Not until he felt secure he could be worthy of….

Strangely enough her wanted all the ordeal to be different ….

His thoughts were immediately interrupted by a light touch on the door , turning his fully attention to his apprentice. Soujiro moved inside with his usual smile on his face.

" Master if you would like to rest on the resting room they are serving drinks and sweets for us , would you like to come ?"

Maybe a little pause was due after all .

Getting up Shishio walked out of the room followed by Soujiro .

His mind needed a time off . He could talk things through with Yumi soon enough.

* * *

The gardens were breathtaking Yumi concluded .

She had been walking for a long time around . Roses , tulips , camellias , lavenders , snow flowers , so beautifully put to match the warm green gardens. She loved flowers , ironically enough she had had her oiran name until now , meaning flower.

Keeping her red kimono from not stepping on it she continued her searching as she walked throught now very high trees. She loved the sun , but she could use some shielding from it now and then.

Sitting below a huge tree Yumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath . It was so calm , she hadn't felt this peaceful in a long time. Wondering her eyes around she came across a lean man dressed strangely . I must have been those suits the westerns wear Yumi thought to herself.

He also had turned his sight on Yumi . Large brown eyes staring at her . He had neatly cut dark brown hair , pale complex and lean figure. He was masculine indeed .

Walking towards Yumi he put a small smile " I had never seen a more lively flower in the gardens "

Getting up Yumi smiled to herself , she was never the kind of woman to be taken up by flattery

" It Depends sir , how many gardens have you seen "

Smiling a bit the stranger politely responded " Than I was happy to be alive to witness this beauty…"

Feeling her throat dry Yumi just touched her hands as she made sure not to watch this man directly on his eyes.

" Please I didn't mean any offense , I am an artist , it comes naturally to me evaluating beauty in life "

Turning to face him , Yumi , unconvinced and still doubtful she found her words again " An artist you say… I can call myself an artist as well , what kind suits you may I ask ?"

" I paint my lady , it is a treasure given to my ancestors through years , you may say paintbrush run in our veins "

" Hmm I see …"

Being much more amused the stranger smiled yet again " May I know you name ?"

" _**Not the name you were a courtesan … the name which you are a woman…"**_

" Its Yumi …"

" Yumi…"

" Yumi might be enough , it is long ago I had given up my past and it has been so little since I gain myself again …"

Hearing a light laugh she turned to watch the stranger looking at her with his pair of warm eyes

" Is there anything funny ?"

" Pardon me , you really are something …"

Crossing her arms Yumi walked a bit away " Really … since I am something and have a name , could you please tell me yours ?"

Bowing a bit he just nodded " It was rude of me , Ichiro it would be fine for me as well"

Yumi glanced at him again , something about that name… it was odd but she felt something reach her brain , still….

"Are you as well in vacation here Yumi ?"

" First bases are we ?"

Stopping Ichiro frowned a bit " I do apologize , it wasn't of me to be rude…"

"Please…" walking beside him Yumi chuckled a bit " It is not a problem , I just wanted to see you reaction "

Laughing along he returned his bright smile " You really are something , as I have known…"

Before he could finish or not his sentence or even Yumi catch the meaning behind his words a very known silhouette approached her.

" Miss Yumi we are having tea as the time speaking , would you want to join Master Shishio , he has been asking about you "

Yumi watched brightly at the young boy before her . Soujiro never stopped smiling , a mystery she wanted to resolve , maybe in the future… But it escaped to her to see that Soujiro's blue eyes bore a kind of menace to her now known companion .

Ichiro just smiled with a bow towards Yumi left but before saying

" I am sure I will see you around again , Yumi…"

Soujiro stayed in the middle blocking their view before Yumi could say anything he had left.

" Soujiro hasn't your master ever taught you manners ?"

Soujiro just broadened more his smile " I don't know what are you talking about Miss Yumi , Maste Shishio has always been explicit with me about talking to strangers …."

" If he thinks he can treat me you age , he can forget it "

" Still he is waiting , can we go ?"

Sighing the ex oiran moved fast leaving Soujiro behind , before he could follow her sensing any presence around. Feeling safe he started walking behind her , not listening too much to her complaining.

* * *

Shishio didn't think finding Yumi around could have been that long for Soujiro . It had passed an hour since she walking away from him and still no sight . He had been seated along with Houji , the inn's master and two other yakuza members accompanied by two young females.

" Lord Shishio , are you feeling alright , you haven't said any word at all ?" one of the females asked sweetly

Not having any intention to answer to that boring voice he sipped some of his now cold tea , his look focused to the opening door.

Houji sensing his Lord's lack of humor in that moment , hopped Soujiro had found Yumi somewhere , before any dark remark his Lord could say.

His hopes were answered as the door opened to reveal Yumi , more serious than ever. Her eyes staring deeply on Shishio's crimson ones.

As both battled their glances Yumi hadn't moved from her spot and it looked as Shishio has stopped taking any breath.

Sensing the very awkward situation Houji had coughed to get their attention back moving to show Yumi her seat near Shishio.

Yumi sat near him and didn't say any word or remark . As Shishio only glanced at her for a second Soujiro came to whisper something to only his master's hearing . Finishing the young Seta found his onw place near the couple as Shishio turned to look at the woman near him once again. Yumi hadn't moved an inch . Strangely enough she didn't have any spirit to answer to any of Shishio's looking demands.

" Miss Yumi would you like some tea , since the one that you already have might have turned cold…"

" No need to worry , I usually am not keen on very hot things , in general "

Chuckling a bit to himself Shishio raised his own cup to his lips . Taking his sip he smirked , " Well dear sirs and ladies we all are in search of heat in our lives , even beauty radiates heat itself , while one of the most beautiful women in Japan prefers coldish assets , impressive isn't it ?"

Yumi knew , that comment , even if it looked as a compliment was a blow directed to her not so much positively. She didn't have any energy to continue this mute battle .

One of the ladies , dressed horridly with too much bright colors just laughed " My lord us women want too much sometimes , but it is known that we never cannot turn away the heat of a powerful man"

" Are you words usually equal to the way you dress dear lady , if that is the case I know much better tailors to dress your words up " Yumi didn't want sure to fight Shishio's irony , but hell she would never let a common rude whore talk to her like that.

" What was that…"

Kamishiro (master's inn ) chimed in laughing the comments off " Aren't women such amusing creatures…"

" Indeed " one of the man said chuckling as well " Wonderful creatures in any sense…"

" Do forgive my harshness dear sirs but you should compare which women are for amusement and which are to be listened carefully too "

All the people in the room stared at Yumi , each one of them a different façade.

Both females watched her with pure hate , the two yakuza leaders watched in a much interesting view , Houji had cold sweats feeling as preoccupied as ever , Soujiro with his smiled plastered and his master…

Shishio was very much , but very much pleased . His eyes shone a very bright feeling he had an amused smile on his face and couldn't not think that he , pretty much liked this woman. Truly very much .

Putting an arm to hug Yumi from behind getting to put her near his chest , she could hear his fast heartbeat .

" Well said , after all the strongest has to have only the best woman …."

Feeling a warm wave she blushed a bit as the others didn't dare to make any comment.

After all Shishio Makoto always got the best , and the silence approach.

* * *

 **OMG I got my first review ! I can't believe ! Thank you , thank you so so much ! It meant very much for me. I love that there is another shishio/yumi fan ! I usually tend to think that there are a few of us , fewer than kenshin/kaoru ofc. Bit thank you again , and I hope I hear from you again . I might change the rating in the future.**

 **And also for everyone , I am so so sorry to have updated this late , I won't do it again for the time being , but something caught me up. I hope you like this chapter ! And please review any thoughts you want for any change or something new to be put. I am opened to any idea ! I might update again tomorrow so stay tuned** **and have a great weekend !**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Starry Night

Yumi entered the room slamming the door as she made her way towards the sofa and sat angrily crossing her arms.

She felt irritated and tired of that man's sarcasm and crossword play, especially when he did these kind of gestures Infront of unnecessary people. Usually when they were alone he rarely talked about anything that mattered.

Well… Yumi did think that the most mattered discussion right now was the situation they both were in. Not much…Not enough…

She sighed " _Maybe it doesn't matter for him , I surely am not as that special as I thought I was in his eyes…"_. But before she even could think further the door opened and Shishio entered as a tornado.

Staying in front of Yumi as serious as ever , but not too happy to say the least he watched her intensively waiting for her to turn her head and stare at his eyes as well.

" Soujiro told me he did find you walking with a man , can you …. No I dare you to tell me what were you doing with a stranger , being that **friendly** with him ?!"

Yumi kept staring at him in disbelief " Are you seriously asking me this kind of question ?!"

He just glared at her , eyes blood red " I am not going to repeat myself."

She had never seen him this angry and in turmoil , so she did feel a lump in her throat but didn't dare to show her feelings , as she knew that it would have been a lost battle , and crying was not an answer.

" He was very polite and came to talk to me first if you are so desperate to know " she answered simply as Shishio still continued the same approach , not moving an inch from his position trying to read into her eyes.

" So just because he had nice tings to say to you , you ran to his arms…."

" What the hell are you talking about ?!"

" You still cling to your oiran ways I see , being courteous , polite sweettalking men…"

"Stop it…."

…. Being charming , pretty doll face , and all the other shits your kind does just to get some petty attention from small men who only think fucking you up , because you know what , maybe if I do that you are going to respect me more …."

Before Shishio could even finish his sentence Yumi had slapped him so hard that he felt his cheek burst into fire. He opened his eyes so much he though they were going to pop out of his sockets , his skin tingling under the soft bandages. But it wasn't the slap that shocked him strongly but the look of hurt that Yumi did give him.

She was pale as white sheet , her hair in disarray , forehead so deeply frowned and eyes in a terrible pain and tears cascading deep pools into her porcelain now rosy cheeks.

The strangest of all was that he could see that her eyes did not bear hatred for him , which was so confusing , just plain sadness and it felt like her soul had left her body altogether.

They both stayed in that position Shishio completely speechless and Yumi sobbing softly but still staring at his crimson irises.

A pregnant pause reigned the room as neither of them dared to speak first. Still with her teary eyes and throbbing pained heart Yumi walked slowly towards the door. But before she could go outside she turned her head and looked at the hitokiri once again.

" I really believed you were different…"

Shishio just turned around as he heard the door slammed behind him.

Fisting his hand he sat his head thinking deeply for the words he had just spoken to Yumi. He never did think those things about her , and still had spit venom like a madman . Shishio knew that he was an evil soul but usually he had been always composed . He never lost his balance because of a woman. But he had to face it eventually , Yumi was not just a woman , and learning that she had just spoken some few minutes with another men that wasn't himself , had cause enough for his blood to boil immensely .

* * *

She had not believer her ears.

Shishio was many things , but , being such a vile individual and saying the worst kind of things to her just because she had talked to a normal stranger , she could fathom happening.

Yumi really did think that he was different from any man that she had encountered but it seemed that Shishio was no exception , and it made her feel miserable .

" _I am so stupid , wake up Yumi , what did you think that it was going to happen , Makoto Shishio declaring his feelings for you , showing you unconditional love and understanding and they lived together happily after…. Wake up girl , you gave been living this hell of reality since you were 13 years old , you should have been accustomed until now…"_

Sitting on a bench outside the gardens she watched as twilight had covered the sky and it paved the road for the night to come. It was getting a bit chilly but the last of her thoughts was getting something to cover her up. She felt numb. A feeling she thought she had left behind in Yoshiwara , with HanaHomura…

Could she had been so naïve …

She had heard a lot of samurais and clients speaking about hitokiris…one sentence had stuck in her mind thought " _A hitokiri , is a killer until the day he dies , nothing can change their coldblooded nature , it is the way they live until the end"_

" _How can I change him when I feel like I am loosing myself , where is the road that we can have a point of meeting_ , _a woman like me and a man like him , one worse than another , we can only hurt each other , and yet…"_

She caught her hair in her usual bun , her eyes still sobbing and watering her neck and face " And yet I want to be with him…"

Staring of the now dark sky Yumi watched as the stars twitched with anticipation as she heard footsteps nearing her lonely bench.

" Yumi…"

She couldn't bear to look at him yet.

Hearing his raspy voice sent shivers on her back and she hated herself in those moments of weakness.

Shishio just watched as she didn't move an inch , biting her lip so she couldn't cry any longer he felt even worse than before , and it drove him crazy , he never gave a shit about people , and still felt his chest heaved about the thought of Yumi being in pain because of him , yet again.

Moving closer he sat near her looking at the sky .

Seated there both of them just kept in silence until Shishio thought about speaking firstly since he was the cause of this mess.

" You know , when I was young my sister would tell me that whenever I was sad I should look into the stars and make a wish in my mind, hoping the gods would listen to this poor kid and give him his hopes…"

Yumi was shocked in hearing the invincible Shishio Makoto talking about his youth and child memories , he never talked about his personal life.

" Of course I did think that was the most stupid thing I had ever heard , even being a kid I was full of demons in my head , I knew what I wanted from life and wishing upon the stars was not something in my agenda "

Turning his fiery eyes he looked at Yumi , he seemed emotionless but his face looked softer than usual and his eyes wore a different gleam.

" One day my sister ran away with someone , we had our good for nothing father that was never around , for whom I did not care at all but still never there.

I never saw her again…

Yumi listened so carefully she thought she was going to bleed from her concentration , somehow she felt such sadness in Shishio's words , not that he would ever admit but still…

" I never cared about having friends , but still she was my only company and well my blood relative , my blood , the last thing I had from our mother… and well it felt boring…"

Sighing and taking a light pause Shishio stared at Yumi's lavender pools and continued softly .

" The moment I realised I was second best choice even for my sister , her blood for a petty men that in the end I heard he had gotten rid of her… well , I wished one night to the stars so hard , that she wouldn't had abandoned me . She never came back , I never saw her and I did promise it was the first and last time that I would wish something without getting the initiative to do the things I wanted by my will , not some gods or stars or beliefs , but because I am Shishio Makoto an I can…"

" If I could have been different I would have stopped her , or even maybe she would have chosen me and not that bastard , what I am trying to say…"

Shishio took Yumi's face in his palms and took away the new tears coming through her eyes with soft movements " I don't want to push you away Yumi but I also don't want to give you away that's all , you do matter to me "

Taking a deep breath Yumi closed her eyes and stared at his " And you are not second best , to no one , at least for me…"

" I do apologise for today , you must be respected at all cost , I cannot maybe give you everything but I will give you all my respect and if you allow me in future even more…"

She gave him a small smile and nodded " Of course , if you allow me as well "

Giving a small nod Shishio came near her chin and whispered " Allow what…"

Yumi thought anymore words would have been worthless so claiming his lips softly , she moved her head to give a sweet moment of moving lips.

Wrapping his strong arms he kissed her with the same amount of tenderness until he felt her tongue entering his mouth to deepen the passion , in which he returned.

Taking some time to breath the y stayed wrapped in each other arms as they heard each other's rhythmic beating hearts and maybe just maybe Shishio wanted to wish again , but this time not something for himself but totally for Yumi , who now in his arms gave him a warmness which for the first time wasn't from his burns , but from the energy his feelings mirrored hers.

" Lets stay here tonight… beneath the moon and on top of the grass"

Yum who had rested her head in his broad shoulders smiled at him and nodded " I would like that very much , just hold me tighter , the night will be chill"

Shishio allowed himself a small smile " of course , I will be always here , beside…"

Yumi stared at him calmly as he took her smile again in his lips " I would want to know more about each other , maybe more about you, since I think I went out of character tonight , which I shall say shall not happen again."

Yumi eyes laughed along with her face as she nuzzled even more to Shishio if that was possible " Alright , but my life is a tad boring…"

" Not a chance , you are the only person I don't find boring in the universe we coexist , so amuse me Yumi Komagata , the woman i find most special , the one and only in my arms.

Blushing Yumi through her arm in his waistline and whispered softly " Hold me in you arms forever Lord Shishio , promise…"

" And promise that whenever you get jealous you will never treat me like that"

" WHA… who told you I was… aghhh never mind , deal !"

Yumi smiled broadly as the hitokiri did too.

And the did stay that night , hugging and the starry sky as their roof of protection towards the new feeling emerging.


End file.
